


New Hair Do, Who Dis?

by DaydreamingFangirl



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor: Tales of Asgard
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 20:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19070107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/DaydreamingFangirl
Summary: Pairing: Thor x Fem!ReaderWarnings: None? Maybe swearing?Requested by Anon: “Hey I love your writing. I just cut 14 inches off my hair and it went from my butt to my shoulders and I’m still a little freaked about itm could you please write something with THor x reader where he finds the reader cutting her hair and he’s like ahhh why would you do that it’s so pretty and after hes like actually its really cute and then like all the Avengers react to her new hair? Thank you <3″





	New Hair Do, Who Dis?

 

(Y/N) stared at herself in the mirror, eyes wide as she saw the new length of her hair. She felt like she was knocked out of her body from shock. She quickly paid and tipped her hairdresser, zooming out of the little shop as quickly as she could.

It’s not that it looked  _bad_ , it’s just different. (Y/N) looked at herself in a store window, brushing her fingers through the now short length. 14 whole inches.

A wave of regret was drowning her as she reminisced about how long her hair used to be. She had spent years taking care of it and growing it out till it had just reached the small of her back. And in barely an hour, it was all gone.

As she walked home, she started to feel more and more comfortable. This  _is_  what she wanted after all. The long hair was just getting really difficult to manage, especially when working with the Avengers where danger was everywhere.  _Literally_. Just yesterday, Tony had blown a whole in a lab wall after testing out some new tech.

(Y/N) forced herself to take a few deep breaths as she finally reached the complex. She quickly ran to her room, wanting to avoid any curious eyes.

“Hello, my love,” Thor yelled out, causing her to jump as she entered their shared room.

“Dammit, Thor, you scared me,” she mumbled, seeing him, Korg, and Miek sitting at the couch and playing some new videogame. 

“Oh hello!” Korg glanced over, doing a double take and letting his eyes widen. “Wow! You look so different!”

(Y/N) felt her cheeks flush, immediately wishing she could blend into the wall. Hearing Korg’s words, both Thor and Miek looked over, Thor’s jaw dropping slightly.

“My goddess, who did this to you?” Thor demanded, throwing his controller on the couch and immediately coming to her side.

“W-What do you mean?” She frowned, seeing how distressed he looked. He hated it. She knew it. She shouldn’t have cut her hair-

“Your hair! It’s short!” Thor exclaimed, touching her newly washed and snipped locks. 

“I got a haircut,” she mumbled, avoiding his eyes. “You hate it don’t you?”

Thor took a moment, interlacing his fingers with hers as he examined her face. “Not at all, my love, you look beautiful,” he breathed.

(Y/N) always blushed when Thor spoke to her like that. She could always feel how genuine he was, it was never pressed, never forever.

A large grin grew on his face the more he looked at her. “It makes me notice your eyes more.” The demigod gave her a wink, leaning in to peck her lips gently. “Ah! And now I don’t have to worry about accidentally catching your hair in something!”

Korg looked over at Miek and nodded in agreement, “Miek agrees. You look very pretty.”

No matter how much you protested, Thor was so smitten with your look, he had FRIDAY call an emergency meeting for the Avengers and dragged you out to see them.

“What’s going on, Thor? Is everything okay?” Steve asked, hands in his pockets.

“Everything is absolutely perfect. I just thought after everything we’ve all been through, we could use some beauty in our lives.” Thor’s grin was hurting (Y/N)’s cheeks from being so large. She tried to hide behind him, but he pushed her out in front to let the others see.

“Oh so you decided to cut it after all!” Wanda smiled. “I told you it’d look good.”

“Short hair’s better for action anyways,” Natasha agreed, giving her a playful wink.

“You called us all here so we could see (Y/N)’s new haircut?” Tony raised an eyebrow, arms crossed over his chest.

“Do you not wish to see the most perfect being in the Nine Realms?” Thor asked back.

The rest of the Avengers gave her grins, giving her compliments as they went back to their normal routine. 

“Thor, you’re making a big deal out of nothing,” (Y/N) commented later, blushing harder than she ever had. They were all so sweet but a haircut was definitely nothing to call an emergency meeting over.

“Isn’t this why midguardians have museums though?” Thor asked, a little confused by why she was so embarrassed. “Isn’t the point of beauty to share it? How could I keep something this gorgeous to myself?” He gave her a gentle smile, touching her cheek gently.

“Thor..” (Y/N) mumbled, cheeks hotter with how flustered she felt. “Thank you. I was so worried with how I’d look.”

Thor grinned, kissing her gently as he pulled her close. “I love you,” he whispered between kisses.

(Y/N) smiled more, feeling his lips against hers, “I love you more.”

“I love you most.”

* * *

 

##  _Requests are OPEN! Send me a message!_


End file.
